Mattresses
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: Hehe...What is Shunsuke and Chisato's secret? How long can they keep it from Riju? Can Riju sfford a new bed? Rated for implied lemon and Chisato being a horny father
1. How Else Can I?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kirepapa because I don't have perverted mind…(who am I kidding…I have a more perverted mind than that) XD_

"Papa! I'm home!" Riju yelled as he hung up his jacket on the wooden chair.

"Oh...um...I'll be downstairs...in a minute," The pink-haired man heard his father boom upstairs, followed by the shuffling of not one, but two pairs of feet.

"Make sure you're dressed too!" Riju yelled back before grabbing a soda from the kitchen. Flipping the cap open, he took a sip of the cooling liquid, then let out a loud belch just as Chisato-san, his father, darted down the wooden stairs, his lover and Riju's best friend trailing silently behind him.

"Oh-Ohyao Riju-kun," Shunsuke blushed, letting his bangs fall down his cheeks to cover the redness.

"I didn't expect you to get home faster than me, Shun-kun! Oh well; sometimes I think you know this neighborhood better than I do sometimes," Riju laughed, trying to cover up the awkwardness. "Anyway, while Papa cooks us dinner, do you wanna go play video games?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh, you guys...in my room...in MY room?" Riju stuttered, surprised and angry at the same time (if that was possible). "Aw, c'mon, why my room? Why couldn't you use Papa's room or even the freaking bathroom? Not that I have a problem with you too being together, it's just...MY room?"

"Gomenasai, Riju-kun. His latest manuscript is scattered around his room so-"

"I get it, I get it. Let's just go watch TV or something NOT in MY room," Riju groaned.

"Okay, I'll grab some popcorn and meet you in there, 'kay?"

"Sure," The younger man sighed and headed towards the living room.

"Don't lie to him," Chisato smirked when Shunsuke entered the kitchen.

"How else can I tell him," Shunsuke wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his pine-tree scented cologne.

"That he has the most comfortable bed in the house?" Chisato's lips parted in a simple, yet sweet smile.

"I have no clue," Came the older man's, simple reply.


	2. Mattress Shopping

_NOTE: Surprise, Surprise! I got inspired last night (Don't think pervertly) so voila! I continued it!_

_Disclaimer: Ahhh...no_

This is huge, Riju thought as he and Chisato entered the mattress shop. Their noses were overwhelmed with the plastic scent of artificial metal and comforters; baby blue walls trimmed with white and the royal blue carpets outline how truly large the shop was. Mattresses and futons piled on top of each other loomed other the family of two.

"Okay, Papa," Riju smiled. "Admit it."

"Wh-what?" Chisato mumbled, shuffling his feet and twiddling his thumbs like an eight year old who had just stolen an extra cookie.

"Don't even bother to trick me. Shunsuke told me everything." He smiled and watched his Papa's cheeks flush under the florescent lights. "We're here to buy me a new bed, since I'm giving mine to you guys."

"Why can't we just buy Shunsuke and I a new bed?"

Riju growled.

"No way in hell am I sleeping on a bed you and Shunsuke did it on!"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter that I do it with Kateru! It's you guys'...oh..." Riju looked up at Chisato's face; protective and swelled with anger at the same time.

"You...Kateru...WHAT?" He shouted, his face red as a tomato. "THAT SON OF A SWINE-"

"Welcome to MatAttack sirs, where when the going gets tough, the tough goes to sleep on a MatAttack bed. My name is Yugamume Machiko, manager of MatAttack, and how may I help you?" A short plump man waddled out behind a stack of fluffy beds and smiled, two feet shorter than Riju.

He had black, curly hair with no grey streaks that fell just below his chin; round watery eyes framed by high-arched eyebrows. Yugamume also had cherry-red lips, always in a pout, and puffy cheeks. The salesman resembled a modern-day cherub, but an awkward one at that.

"Um, yes. We would like to purchase a new bed," Riju looked at his dad. "For us."

Yugamume frowned and darted his eyes between father and son.

"Uh..."

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Chisato interrupted, waving his arms and finally catching on. "This is his bed! I have my girlfriend...uh...Suki."

"Oh!" Yugamume smiled, flashing his slightly yellowed teeth. "For a moment, I thought you two...never-mind."

Turning his back on the two, he marched forward, his rear jiggling with every step.

"If you follow me, our newest and most romantic-" Riju could of sworn he had heard him sigh. "-beds are right here." Yugamume pointed his pudgy fingers at the stack of shoddy mattresses.

"Are these the only ones you have?" Riju asked, slightly morose at the...limited choice.

"But these are the best in quality!" The man exclaimed. "They're on sale for only fifty thousand yen."

"Papa..."

"Gomen, Riju. You might need to sleep on the couch one extra day," Chisato sighed as he ushered his son out of the overpriced shop, Yugamume yelled out from behind them, "Ten precent off!"

Chisato, inside his mind, debated himself on whether he should tell Riju about Shunsuke and himself two nights ago...

-x-

"Papa, there's something you're not telling me."

"N-no Riju! Why would you think that?"

"Well, your face is flushed, your eyes are shifty, and you're developing an erection like the ones you get when you're thinking about Shunsuke in a naughty way."

"...Do you wanna sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"Then don't ask," Chisato replied as he ruffled his son hair with his...fidgety fingers.


End file.
